


achilles

by sunblind_seabird



Series: The Letter to Nobody [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Future Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunblind_seabird/pseuds/sunblind_seabird
Summary: dream doesn't have a good time
Series: The Letter to Nobody [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987300
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	achilles

Once, Dream would of been confident in saying he knew the taste of despair.

The loss of everything that he had ever known, though it had been laid behind a guise of sweetened rose-tinted glass, had been the start of this never-ending downward spiral. Despair had always been on his heels, surely, but nothing compared to the wrenching agony that now acclaimed him. 

"You've always been so enraptured by your fantasies." The voice was smooth and pleasant, despite the sneering words. Nightmare's voice always had that quality- even in anger he sounded so composed. "I've grown sick of it." 

The hands of Nightmare's companions continued their tight grasp upon his arms, though it was far from necessary now. He'd long since stopped struggling- simply sitting on his knees, golden eyelights unmoving from the flames dancing in front of him. 

"I wouldn't be surprised if even this didn't deter you" Nightmare scoffed, his piercing eyelight full of disdain as he eyed Dreams' kneeling form. He approached, stepping over the debris scattered from their battle. Still, he couldn't find it in himself to drag his eyelights from the fire, even as slicken fingers grasped his chin harshly. 

"Sometimes I wonder if you just like doing this to yourself, Dream" the grip grew harsher, " You spend countless years trying to accomplish the same goal, but you never succeed. You never will succeed. Its a hopeless endeavor yet you still insist on pursuing it at the risk of yourself." 

Though he heard the others' words, they rolled over him, uncomprehending, like water off a ducks' back. Dream could do nothing more but stare in dull horror, watching as the ever-dwindling remains of his scarf burnt to ash in the flames. Could do nothing about the shattered fragments of what remained of his circlet scattered in the dirt. 

"Do you even realize how mindlessly idiotic you are? Running in circles in a pathetic attempt to play savior?" 

Almost everything he had left was gone. 

"All you have are endless nameless faces that use you for their own gain, and the lies you tell yourself to get through the day. We were never close, Dream. We were never friends, nor were we ever meant to be." 

He finally dragged his molten eyelights away from the flames, meeting Nightmare's cold, unloving gaze. Had there ever been any warmth? Had he ever shared the love that Dream so painfully and devotedly held towards him?

The flames crackled, scattered metal glinting, mocking. 

Dream felt something inside of him break. Something dark and deep and untouched, festering with the years gone by. Inwardly volatile, damaging none but himself. 

"I hope this will serve as a fitting reminder" Nightmare scoffed as he raised to his feet and turned away. He raised a single hand in a gesture for his group to follow, ripping a portal open in the ruined world- leaving without a glance backward. Nightmare's gang followed without a moments hesitation, bruising grasps released as they hurried on home.

Dream remained kneeled as he was quickly and quietly abandoned in a desolate world. 

Numbly, Dream gathered the fragments of the circlet, though he under no delusion of it ever being put together again. It was shattered beyond repair. Useless. 

He had been wrong, Dream mused, as he dropped the pieces back into the dirt. He had lost everything countless years ago, and he had simply been too blind to see it. To accept it, the brutal truth glaringly obvious to all but him. They were not supposed to be friends. They had hardly even known each other. Dream felt as if he had been cast into the sea without a raft, the bitter truths he'd chosen to be blind to his only company.

A fitting reminder indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> from a "what-if" idea i had, i pray that i finish it one day


End file.
